Pushing Boundaries
by Usagii-San
Summary: -Partie 1 de The Boundaries 'Verse- Bard à travaillé avec des Elfes des années durant, sans jamais en rencontrer vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque cet Elfe l'étudiant, curieux. Les deux vont apprendre à ce connaître alors que cet Elfe devient une constante dans sa vie. MxM/Slash


Bla Bla : Enchantée et bienvenu(e) ! Cette fanfiction est l'oeuvre de Sir_Nemo dont les récit (originalement en anglais) peuvent être trouvés sur AO3 (non non, pas de pub :D) sous le nom de "Pushing Boundaries" -Repousser les limites/ Au-delà des limites-. Voilà donc mon premier essais à la traduction :3. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les fautes si vous en voyez (et vous en verrez).

Je posterais la suite de façon hasardeuse :) !

Disclaimer : L'oeuvre du Hobbit appartient au grand J.R.R. Tolkien, et Pushing Boundaries à Sir_Nemo.

* * *

Ce n'était pas un travail difficile, en aucun cas. Tout ce que Bard avait à faire, environs une fois la semaine, était emmener son bateau de Laketown à l'endroit où la rivière plongeait dans le lac où il y avait un quai. Là, il devait récupérer les tonneaux que les elfes lâchaient dans la rivière. Parfois il devait apporter des tonneaux pleins, qu'il déposait sur la plage, où les elfes les récupéraient. Au final, ce n'était pas difficile, et la paie était généreuse comparée à ce que Laketown pouvait proposer, sous le règne du Maître. Elle suffisait à garder sa famille en vie et sous un toit, et c'était le plus important. Et avoir à faire aux elfes signifiait que le Maître n'essaierait pas se débarrasser de lui, pas encore. Et c'était une bonne chose.

En réalité, Bard n'avait pas eut à faire à beaucoup d'elfes, même s'il faisait ce travail depuis près de deux ans. Les elfes de Mirkwood n'aimait pas beaucoup s'associer aux hommes, surtout maintenant, alors que les bois commençaient à changer. Il y avait bien un elfe ou deux qui traitaient avec les hommes, pour le commerce uniquement. Mais à part cela, ils restaient très secrets et Bard n'avait aucunement envie de s'aventurer plus loin dans la forêt: les histoires de monstres tapis dans les ombres grandissantes de Mirkwood étaient les préférées des habitants de Laketown, et il n'en avait entendu que trop. Ces histoires étaient la principale raison pour laquelle Bard n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : personne ne voulait son travail.

Bard n'avait eut que des aperçus des bêtes tapies dans les bois, puisqu'il ne s'éloignait jamais trop de la côte. Le peu qu'il avait vu avait suffit à le faire frissonner, et l'avait conforté dans son idée : garder un arc sur lui à chaque instant.

Il était plus qu'heureux de ne jamais rencontrer quoique ce soit lors de ses voyages - Elfes ou monstres -. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant à propos des Elfes de Mirkwood. Au premier regard ils ressemblaient presque à des humains normaux, bien que grands. Mais plus on les regardaient, plus ils semblaient étranges, inhumains. Il y avait quelque chose de différents chez eux, leurs visages étaient trop aigus, leurs corps trop minces. Ils ne se déplaçaient pas comme des hommes, ni ne parlaient comme eux, ils semblaient flotter, leurs mouvements étaient légers et rapides, leurs pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, leurs apparences étaient sauvages et splendides à la fois.

Un jour, Bard fît son voyage pour récupérer les tonneaux vide à l'emplacement habituel. Alors qu'il finissait de les placer sur le bateaux et était sur le point de s'en aller, il se sentit observé. Avec aussi peu de mouvement qu'il pouvait se le permettre, il encocha une flèche, et se retourna.

De l'autre côté de la rivière, près d'un arbre, se tenait un elfe. Un elfe avec de long cheveux dorés, un anneau d'argent ornant son visage, sa peau était pâle, et dont les vêtements semblaient de soie. L'elfe le fixait intensément, sans cligner et imperturbable face à la flèche pointé sur lui.

Bard hésita, mais finalement il baissa son arc. L'Elfe et lui se fixèrent pendant un moment, avant que Bard ne se détourne et ne commence à défaire les amarres de son bateau. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec un elfe.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna des docks, il remarqua que l'Elfe était toujours présent, le fixant toujours, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Bard leva la main et le salua. L'elfe inclina la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Puis il se détourna et disparu dans les bois.

« Connard » lâcha Bard, pour lui même, avant de se diriger vers Laketown.

* * *

To Be Continued :)


End file.
